


Barisi Prompts - Prompt #2

by Gravytrain101



Series: Barisi [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Caring Sonny, Fluff, Flustered Rafael, M/M, Overworked Rafael, Rafael Sleeps, Sonny Cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Sonny comes home to see Rafael wrapped up in a case... again. He gets Rafael to stop working long enough to eat and sleep. Sonny knows that it won't last long but he knows his boyfriend needs a break.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Barisi Prompts - Prompt #2

Sonny’s POV:   
I sighed as I put my keys on the coffee table once I got home after my shift. I looked at the empty couch and knew that Rafael would be in the kitchen, but I don’t smell anything cooking. 

I glanced down at my watch to see it read 6:30 which means Rafael has probably been working since he got home around 5:00. 

Since I knew he’d be at the kitchen counter, I made my way over there. My assumptions were right because I found him sitting at the counter, reading and taking notes for his case. I wrapped my arms around his middle as I put my head on his shoulder, but grew concerned once I felt him jump under my touch. 

“You okay?” I asked as I kissed the part of his neck I could reach. 

“Yeah,” he muttered as he turned the page in his book to continue taking notes, “Just didn’t hear you come in.” 

“DId you eat yet?” I asked as I started to unbutton his vest since there was no reason for him to wear it at home. 

“No,” he answered as he put his pen down to pinch the bridge of his nose, “I’ve been working on this case since I got home.” 

“I figured you’d say that,” I said as I let him go to walk around to the other side of the counter, “That is why I think you need a break.” 

“Break? No, I can’t take a break Sonny,” he told me as he looked back down at his work.

“Rafael,” I said gently as I covered his hand holding the pen with mine, “When are you going to court for this case?” 

“Next week,” he mumbled as he tried to write with my hand covering his.

“Exactly,” I said as I took the pen out of his hand and started to pick up the rest of his work, “You have more than enough time to prepare for this case. I think you can afford a few hours of relaxation.” 

“Fine,” he sighed as he realized he was not going to win this debate. 

“Good,” I said as I leaned forward to kiss his forehead, “Now go get changed into something comfortable.” 

Once I saw him get up and make his way back to our bedroom, I turned around to get started on dinner. 

“What are you making?” he asked once he was done changing into pajamas. 

“Your favorite. Chicken parmesan,” I answered as I put the pot of water on the stove to boil. 

“Do you need any help? What can I do?” he asked as he moved to the sink to wash his hands. 

“Nothing,” I said as I caught his wrist and led him to the counter, “All I need you to do is sit here and look pretty.” 

“Okay,” he sighed as he blushed a little. 

We talked about our days and other things as I cooked us dinner. It only took about 25 minutes and dinner was ready. I got two plates ready and handed Rafael his before sitting at the counter to join him. 

It was pretty silent as we ate which was fine by me. We were both starving and happy to eat something that was warm and not from a vending machine. 

“That was delicious, I’m so full. Thank you Sonny,” Rafael said once he was done eating. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” I responded as I took my last bite, “Go relax on the couch while I clean up. I’ll be out there in a couple of minutes.” 

“Okay, thank you,” he said before kissing me. 

I rinsed both the dishes we ate off of and the ones I used to cook with and put them in the dishwasher. Once that was done, I made my way to the living room to discover my boyfriend passed out on the couch.

“Oh baby,” I whispered before making my way towards him to take him to bed. 

I gently bent his legs and slipped my arm under them before making my other arm under his back and lifting up. 

“Shh,” I murmured once I heard him moan from being moved, “You’re okay, we’re just going to bed.” 

I brought him to our bedroom and got him comfortable before getting ready myself. I know it’s early but we both need to catch up on sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I'm just going to keep writing in this series as long as I keep coming up with ideas, so I can't tell you guys how long this will be. It can be 5 works long or 50 works long, who knows! However, I'm all ears if you guys have any suggestions/ideas.


End file.
